narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood is Thicker than Water
A moonlit night looks like a lake of silver. In the day the world is a lake of gold. The dazzling light of the sun gives way to the soft light of the moon at night. The moon exercises a peculiar fascination on our hearts and heads. The entire outlook of man undergoes a transformation. The wind howled and blew a bitter chill past the dying trees; it danced with the leaves and dragged them away unwillingly from the autumn ground. The floor was damp and stagnant with the odour of decomposing wood, diamonds pierced the black sheet held up above and looked down with vengeance. The forest seemed to never end; tall silhouettes shadowing the ground, ravens circling overhead, and screams echoing through the wind. Beady eyes hidden within the bramble scanned the area, oblivious that they were prey to this Forrest. A paranormal presence lurked in the essence of the devils grasp, shadowing each living organism with dire precision. There were so many trees that the sky was completely blacked out and most light was trapped through the branches. They were naked. No green leaves to cover them up. The wind roared demanding them to dance madly. Claws curled; grabbing and scratching everything around them. The forest was a mental disco under the moons silver torch. Ready to wrap you up. Once you were pulled in they would never throw you back out. The sky was starry although, stars representing "hope". The harvest moon slowly made its way to the center of the sky, dusted with rust, brown and gold tones, it seemed so intimately bound with the land and broke the unwavering darkness that had enveloped the night until then. The was chilly and left a bad taste in mouth, Takumi's journal, September, 40 years has passed since the Fourth Shinobi World War, yet the memories wont leave him. The light was fading, creating new shadows and dark patches around a tall, handsome man. Eyes glimmered from tree hollows. The wind wailed between distorted trunks, carrying the sickly stink of wood rot. Takumi moved faster, ignoring the briars that caught at his robes, the damp leaves that grimed his skin. The sound of wolves howling could be heard easily. "No matter where I go, these people just keep on rising like shameless rabid dogs!" he thought to himself as he disappeared in the shadows. The very next moment, he was seen in his lab, continuing with his unique experimentation. He had a feeling in his gut that something was about to happen but he wasn't sure what, so he choose to ignore his feeling and continue with his work. “I think the reward for conformity is that everyone likes you except yourself!” he exclaimed as he was becoming tired of working continuously for the last 72 hours. Unknowingly, he felt asleep in his laboratory, as he woke up he started panicking, "How the hell could I sleep like a kid, so much work...uhh!!!" He left his lab and went back into the jungle it was a beautiful sunny day, he thought of taking a break from work. However, he was not at all aware of what fate had planned for him.